Pothos
Pothos is an erote who made his debut on the eleventh episode of . Lore describes him as "the god of passionate longing and unrequired love and was said to be poisoned by the Devil's Ivy." Erotes, as they are collectively known as, are rare supernatural beings thought not to exist that represent the multiple dimensions of love and desire. Lore describes them as a group of winged gods that were infallible and worshiped by mortals for their ability to share the divine power of love. Pothos states that he has a younger brother, Cupid, while text describes five additional siblings. It remains to be seen if Pothos' siblings still exist, having been consumed by Malivore, or if Cupid is the last of the Erotes. Early History At an unknown point in time, Pothos was consumed by the monster known as Malivore. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In What Cupid Problem?, Pothos visits the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, disguised as Cupid, and is attacked by Landon, who believes he is about to attack the students at the Salvatore School. He in turn attempts to shoot an arrow at Landon, but is stopped by Hope, who binds him in the school gym with a boundary spell. She entrusts Landon to watch over him whilst she deals with other things; believing this to be an easy task for Landon. Landon begins explaining his relationship troubles with Pothos, whom he still believes to be Cupid, however Pothos eventually grows bored at the situation and escapes through the roof of the school. Later, Landon, Kaleb, Wade and Pedro track him down to a bar downtown. They find him eating the heart of a patron of the bar, and are instantly confused and disgusted. Given their research, they know that the way to kill Cupid is to shoot him with his own arrow. Landon attempts to shoot him, but he dodges the arrows by flying. Hope enters shortly after, angry about the situation, given Landon tried to be the hero again without consulting her. She uses her magic to throw all of his arrows at him, and it appears that he is dead. However, when they check, he is gone. This leads the group to believe that the creature is not cupid, and they eventually surmise that he is one of Cupids siblings — eventually, they figure out that he is Pothos. He attacks Hope at the Salvatore School, shooting her with one of his arrows, and it appears that he is about to eat her heart. Landon appears shortly after, however, and tells Pothos that he loves Hope and that he should eat his heart instead. Pothos follows him, and rips out his heart, eating it instantly. He is adversely affected, however, and dies shortly after. Landon reveals that he ate a multitude of things before allowing Pothos to eat his heart, one which must’ve killed him. Personality Physical Appearance Pothos had a broad and muscular build and grey eyes. He wore an ancient Greek toga and slippers. As an erote, he had two large white wings on his back. Powers and Abilities |-|Pothos= Pothos possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an erote. |-|Erotes= *'Wings:' As an erote, Pothos possesses large, angel-like wings, that enable him to fly. His wings, however, can be severed from his body, preventing him from being able to achieve flight. Despite this, he can specifically grow his wings back, regenerating them if given enough time. Pothos eludes to the fact that it is a lengthy process when he tells Hope, "you have no idea how long it took me to grow those." *'Archery:' As an erote, Pothos is an exceptional archer, able to hit targets with great accuracy from a distance. Besides Cupid, it remains unknown if the other erotes use bows and arrows. *'Super Durability': Pothos seems to have advance durability and resilience to physical trauma. His wings were forcefully removed with scissors as well as being shot with nearly a dozen of his own arrows and, in both instances, remained relatively unfazed. Weaknesses |-|Pothos= Pothos had a specific weaknesses to Devil's Ivy. *'Devil's Ivy:' Pothos' only known weakness was a poisonous plant, so named Devil's Ivy or "Pothos". Landon consumed one such plant and tricked Pothos into consuming his heart, thereby poisoning and killing him. |-|Erotes= *'Unique Physiology:' Erotes are described to have very specific and unique weaknesses. Eros can be poisoned by being hit by his own arrows, Anteros with sheep's brain, Hedylogos with red wine, Hermaphroditos with yew bark, Himeros with molten silver, and Hymenaios by hemlock. Other individual or collective weaknesses, if any, are unknown. *'Witchcraft:' Erotes are still, seeminly, susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. For example, Pothos was contained behind a barrier spell and could not directly break free from the spell. He, however, found a loophole by flying out through the roof. Siblings Pothos has six other siblings, collectively known as the Erotes, described in lore. They are known as: *'Eros:' "was the ancient god of love and the inciter of natural procreation through the use of his bow and arrows, which, when shot, made mortals fall in love. He was the eldest of the Erotes born at the creation of the universe and was said to be able to be poisoned by being hit by his own arrows." *'Anteros:' "was the god of mutual love, or love returned. He was the avenger of unrequited love and was said to be able to be poisoned by a sheep's brain." *'Hedylogos:' "was the god of sweet-talking and flattery, and was said to be able to be poisoned by red wine." *'Hermaphroditos:' "was the hermaphroditic god. He was once a handsome winged youth, like the other Erotes, but his form was merged with that of the Nymphe Salmakis in answer to her prayers that the two should never be apart. Hermaphroditos was said to be able to poisoned by yew bark." *'Himeros:' "was the god of sexual desire who accompanied Aphrodite from the moment of her birth, and was said to be able to be poisoned by molten silver." *'Hymenaios:' was the god of the wedding ceremony and the wedding night and was said to be poisoned by hemlock." Appearances Season Two *''What Cupid Problem?'' (Death) Name *'Pothos' has no identifiable name meaning. It is, however, the name of a southeast Asian climbing plant known for its heart-shaped green leaves.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/pothos#h1 Trivia *Pothos states that Cupid is his "younger brother". Cupid, however, is of classical Roman mythology and Eros' Greek counterpart. Despite the switch in mythologies, the text that Kym found, and Landon referenced, states that Eros (or Cupid) is the eldest of the Erotes. *When Pothos was poisoned, visible thickened vein protruded from his skin around his mouth and face. The effects are similar to when a vampire desiccates. Gallery LGC211-006-Pothos.png LGC211-010-Pothos.png LGC211-024-Pothos-Love Arrow.png LGC211-027-Pothos.png LGC211-029-Pothos.png LGC211-032-Pothos.png LGC211-033-Hope-Landon-Pothos-Barrier Spell.png LGC211-035~Landon~Arrows-Pothos~Hope.png LGC211-045-Pothos.png LGC211-046-Pothos.png LGC211-058-Pothos.png LGC211-060-Pothos.png LGC211-079-Pothos.png LGC211-085-Pothos.png LGC211-089-Pothos.png LGC211-091-Pothos.png LGC211-101-Erotes~Kaleb.png LGC211-102-Erotes.png LGC211-106-Pothos.png LGC211-114-Pothos.png LGC211-125-Pothos~Landon.png LGC211-126-Pothos-Landon.png LGC211-129-Pothos.png LGC211-146-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-149-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased